Never Forget
by Lakeshine
Summary: Acnologia's attack forever changed the Fairy Tail guild, locking it's strongest members away for 7 years until help finally comes. But what if one was missing from Tenroujima, presumed good for good, when the others find them? Will Fairy Tail ever discover what happened to their precious friend? Is he really gone for good? Alternative Path for after the Time-skip!
1. The Missing One

**A little plot bunny that attacked me after the time-skip until I finally put it to paper. I'm not quite done with the anime yet since I just started it this year but I really loved this arc . I'm going to mess with the dragons over all a bit (you'll understand soon) and well I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer~ Fairy Tail and all it's beauty does not belong to me**

**The Missing One****  
**

**Natsu's POV**

"No we are not giving up! Everyone link hands and focus your magical energy onto Freed and Levy!"

I nod, determination, rising within me, we were not going to die today. I look to a crying Lucy and extend my hand to her, staring into her eyes and trying to convey a sense of peace, we were going to make it through this, together. She gives me a small smile and quickly wipes away her tears with one hand, grabbing mine with the other. Lisanna grabs my other hand and we all link together for our last stand, a family until the end. I look at everyone, standing together, determination in eyes and on faces, we would survive this without a doubt. I close my eyes and focus my magical energy, sending it through our link and ignoring the impending doom Achlonogia's attack promised. I feel a warmness fill me, protecting me, before my hands are ripped away from Lisanna's and Lucy's and then blackness overwhelms me.

**Seven Years Later**

"Over here! I-Is that Lucy?" A voice calls, the remainder of Fairy Tail scouring the new revived Tenroujima Island for their lost friends. They surround the unmoving body, breath held, afraid to touch her, afraid she was dead.

"Lu-Lucy?" Jet says softly, kneeling beside her and gently shaking her shoulder. The blonde let's out a soft groan, warm brown eyes slowly opening.

"Wha..?" She begins to say, her eyes widening at the people surrounding her but one answers instead jumping on her and hugging her, happy tears in their eyes.

"You're okay!" The older wizards cry out, confusing the blonde female before finally drawing away.

"Wow you haven't aged a day" Bisca says, wiping away a stray tear.

"Well yeah what happened to you guys?! The last thing I remember is Acnologia attacking us..." Lucy says, confusion clear in her eyes and voice.

"It's not us that something happened to Lucy, you guys have been missing for 7 years since Acnologia attacked Tenroujima..." Max replies softly, his voice sad. "At lot has happened since then..." Lucy's eyes widen at this new news, shock hitting her like a tidal wave.

"Th-then where are the others?" She questions, sounding desperate.

"We still have to find them, you are the first person we found." Alzack replies standing up, Bisca at his side. Lucy nods and Warren helps her up.

"Well let's go then!" The blonde says, running off into the woods, everyone else at her heels. They soon find Wendy and Carla, both cat and bluenet attacked like Lucy had been before and they continue this trend until almost everyone is found, a full scale comb run over the island. Only one pink haired mage was missing. A blur appears from the forest, slowing to revel itself as Jet.

"No luck?" Erza asks, the good mood lessened from Natsu's continued disappearance. The speedster shakes his head.

"Nope, no sign of him" he replies eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry but the one called Natsu is not here" a soft, gentle voice voice calls from a ledge. Everyone looks up to see a girl with honey brown hair, a slight glow to her fair skin.

"Who are you?"Gray questions, his hands already forming a stance for his ice magic.

"Calm down Gray, she's a friend I think. She's the one who led us to you."Droy says in response.

"Yes I'm a friend. I am Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master. At the time of Acnologia's attack hit I toke the bond between you and the faith you have in one another and converted it all into magic power. Your feeling activated the Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's an absolute defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However everyone was sealed away in a frozen state... and it took seven years to be dispelled." The woman, Mavis, replies.

"If you really are Master Mavis then can't you help us find our friend?" Lucy asks, her eyes betraying her fear for Natsu's condition. The founder shakes her head sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid not, I am only an astral body and it took all I could do to convert everyone's power into magical energy. Even if I wasn't I'm not sure he survived the attack, it contained so much magical energy that anyone outside of the barrier would have been vaporized and I could not sense his presence inside the barrier after Acnologia left ." Mavis says sadly. "In fact I must leave now, take care of our wonderful guild third master and you young mages, I wish you luck in finding the dragonslayer." The founder of the precious guild says before fading away, those who made up the current day Fairy Tail left speechless in sadness, all thoughts on Natsu.

"Natsu...where are you?" Happy questions miserably as Carla gently takes his paw and leads him onto the boat with the others, the white exceed silent as she did so. Not a word is shared as the group sets off back towards Magnolia, their great success soured by the absence of the fire mage, both Lisanna and Mirajane in tears in Elf-man's embrace. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy, the guild's strongest team with Natsu, stand together at the rear of the boat, watching as Tenroujima faded away into the distance, their lost comrade never found on it's scared shores.

**Hope that was a good start, I'm always nervous when I start writing for a new fandom... please tell me what you think in a**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine **


	2. Hope Rekindled

**Thanks for the support everyone! Shoutouts to all my lovely reviewers, NyAnCaTX3, DarkKnightShiva, epic story reader, .313, and Lucy Queen of the Stars! Also thank yous to **** .313, ****NyAnCaTX3, Andres1997, Damn123, **** Lucy Queen of the Stars, Nightfire237, sabi-marlier-98, Menma Namikaze, TroublesomeZz, Wrath Dragoneel, alaskan anime gal, belle ride, JuneSea, epic story reader, and jizang for the wonderful follows and favorites! **

**************Disclaimer~ Refer to chapter 1**

**************Hope Rekindled**

**************Regular POV**

"Romeo!" Macao shouts as the wizard from Twilight Ogre starts to attack his son with his weapon, running forward but the fourth master of Fairy Tail knew he couldn't wouldn't make it in time. Suddenly a bright blue whip lashes out, wrapping around the forearm of the attacker.

"What the...?" Thibault says when he is suddenly pulled back right into a strong kick, the whip releasing and him himself sent flying. His guildmates turn to face the new threat but can't react before taken out, ice, sword, iron arm, a giant fist easily taking out the rest of the team from Twilight Ogre, the remaining a Fairy Tail looking at the new arrivals in shock.

"I-it can't be..." Laki gasps. "You're alive!" The guild members that had been left behind, instantly swarm around those lost to Tenroujima for the past seven years as Bisca and Alzack quickly throw out the wizards from the other guild. Only Romeo hasn't rushed over to his old guildmates, his eyes scanning the crowd for a single person.

"Where's Natsu?" The young fire mage questions, everyone pausing, those who had been left at the guild just registering the dragonslayer's absence. They look to the newly returned wizards for c answers, easily able to tell the news wasn't good by the downcast looks and lurking tears. Harry's sadness was the most evident, his ears dropping and tail dragging behind him, Carle sticking close by his side in concern.

"Natsu is still missing" Makarov says, refusing to use the word everyone was thinking. "We were unable to find him on Tenroujima" Gaps sound from the assembled members, never having heard their beloved third matters voice sound so...defeated before. Romeo's fists clench at his side, his small body shaking.

"No! Natsu is not dead!" He shouts, causing his fellow guild members to cringe at the word, Happy bursting into tears. "If all of you made it back then he's out there somewhere, I don't care what you say!" Romeo yells, tears in his own eyes. He dashes past the gathered guild members and out the door, ignoring his father's cries for him to stop, about to go after him only to be stopped by Macarov's outstretched arm.

"Leave him be, he needs to grieve on his own" the wise master says sorrowfully. Macao dips his head in acceptance, seeing reason in his elders words. The rest of the guild watches the exchange sadly, many collapsing into chaos, head in their hands as they mourned.

"It isn't fair," Max mutters, sitting. "We finally are able to find and save our old members but their return is soured because Natsu isn't here! Why couldn't we find him? Hasn't the guild suffered enough?!" He cries out, slamming his first on the table. No one has an answer for him, silent in agreement. It just wasn't fair.

**Romeo's POV**

'No I refuse to believe Natsu is gone' I think to myself, running through the streets of Magnolia, wiping away the tears that had found there way into my eyes. 'There's no way everyone but him made it!' I narrowly dodge running into someone, ducking out of the way just in time. I mutter an apology to whoever it v was before taking off again, heading for the back of the old Church. I slow as I enter the lawns, instantly heading towards the back of the small graveyard, remembering the last time I was here, the day I lost hope, two years after Alconogia's attack on Fairy Tail's scared island. The day we admitted everyone probably weren't coming back. I ball my fists remembering the day, how the sun shone down mockingly, not a cloud in the sky, as if it was the perfect day, that our guild's loss meant nothing. Today was different, clouds blocking out the sun, it starting to drizzle. I head past the graves of Erza, Mirajane, and the others that had returned including Lissana's second grave within the small plot of land, heading right back to Natsu's, standing before it. The rain intensifies, turning from a drizzle to an outright pour as I kneel in front of the grave, mud coating my pants.

"Where are you Natsu?" I ask the slab of stone. "I'm sorry I lost hope for a little while but I know you're out there, there's no way way you'd let Gray and the others show you up like this! I'm mean you're a dragonslayer, you probably ran off somehow when the enchantment or whatever was lifted to go get Acnologia right?" I say, shivering slightly from the cold rain. "You know you're the reason I became a wizard, my dad is pretty cool but while you were gone he let Twilight Ogre step all over us, I know you would never have put up with that, never let anyone trash the name of our guild!" I smile a bit, envisioning what would have happened if Natsu had returned when the others did, the guy attacking me probably would have been kicked into the wall or something equally awesome. "You know the guild isn't the same without you though, everyone else may be back but I'm still missing my brother and the guild it's first dragonslayer. Why, why can't you just come back to us?!" I shout shaking and slamming my fist to the ground, tears rolling down my face. "Everyone but you is back so where are you?!" I shout angrily at the gravestone as if it was to blame for Natsu not returning. "Why couldn't you just come back and make Fairy Tail while again...?" I sob. "I could show you my new fire magic an- and we could go on missions together, be the strongest fire mages Fiore has ever seen! Just please come back, you have too..."

"Of course he will, flame brain is too stubborn to die" I turn to see Gray behind me, shirtless as per usual, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Lucy, Erza, and Happy are their too the small blue cat's ears still dropped.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask getting to my feet and wiping my eyes an irrational anger filling me. They were all able to return safe and sound while Natsu was still lost, they didn't have to mourn him and the others, including themselves, for the past seven years!

"We were worried, you'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain for too long" Erza replies, matter-a-factly, slight concern in her brown eyes.

"Why do you his care? If you cared then you wouldn't have disappeared for seven years and let Twilight Ogre bully us! You would have brought Natsu back with you!" I reply, knowing I was being unfair, that none of this was their faults. I see Erza open her mouth to scold me but suddenly arms wrap around me and I stare open mouthed at the blonde who suddenly hugged me and was on her knees, my own arms stiff at my side.

"I'm sorry" she says, her head buried on my neck, arms shaking. "I'm sorry we couldn't find Natsu but I swear we will find him and bring him home" she says still clinging to me. Erza walks over calmly and joins the hug, Happy following suit and jumping on Lucy's back and hugging her, tears streaming from his eyes. Even Gray joins in, testing a comforting hand on the sobbing Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy's right, we'll find flame brain even if it kills us, the guild just isn't the same without his annoying presence" Gray says with a confident smile, Lucy and Erza releasing me and giving me similar smiles that filled me with hope. I feel my mouth stretch into a small small for the first time in seven years. They were the strongest team in Fairy Tail, if anyone could find Natsu they could.

"Thank you" I say launching myself at Lucy with happy tears this time, her hugging me back and I feel the rain lessen, a single ray of sunlight breaking through the dark clouds to shine upon us, my first ray of hope in seven years.

**Unknown POV**

White, piercing eyes flare out of the shadows focusing in a limp form, encased in a golden light. White teeth flash into the shape of an evil, toothy, grin as the golden barrier behind to crack, survey shattering completely, the body held inside no longer protected.

"Seven years I've waited for the magic to disperse and at long last it has, I can finally set my plan in motion and rid the world of all others like me" a dark voice says from the darkness, the eyes moving upwards in the shadows, nearly at the ceiling of the huge cave, to peer down upon the limp, pink-haired form on the ground. "And you Son of Igneel will secure my victory"

**Well with that lovely cliffy I'm gonna end this chapter! :D Please tell me what all of you think and ask me any questions in a lovely**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Envision

**Hey all! Back with another chapter since this story has been all that's been on my mind lately or so it feels. Anyway shoutouts to my amazing reviewers Llaelien, Lucy Queen of the Stars, Menma Namikaze , epic story reader, Zangetsu50, and Wrath Dragoneel! Also thank yous to Zangetsu50, Hurricaneking1, tadamu4eva754, Pie3, Llaelien, and brabbit1029 for following the story and to Blown-Over Oblivion for the favorite! Hope you guys enjoy the longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer~ Refer to Chapter 1 **

**Envision **

**Lucy's POV**

Today was the 77th since we returned but we still haven't been able to fulfill our promise to Romeo, the guild splitting the job of searching for the missing dragonslayer between our paid one's, the ones that needed to get done to pay for food and housing. A lot had changed since then. I learned about my father's death and still had yet to open the presents he has sent to my address the past seven years. I had also moved in with Happy, unable to pay for my rent despite my dad's payment from when I was missing all my money spent on food and transportation to look for Natsu. Besides after a week or so of trying to sleep my own bed and expecting Natsu to randomly appear in my sheets or bath I had been unable to handle it, going crazy, and Happy needed someone to sleep with and keep the nightmares at bay anyway. The little exceed was taking it the hardest, forgetting to eat at times and he hadn't flown once since our return, saying he just couldn't summon his magic without Natsu around. Gildarts had left again, promising to keep in touch and keep an eye out for Natsu while he traveled and Laxus had disappeared once more but promised of if Natsu showed 'his annoying face' as he put it he would get the fire dragonslayer home. Erza, Gray, and I hadn't been on a single mission together, unable to cope without the fire mage on the team, a big part missing. The biggest change however was I find myself at Natsu's grave almost every day, just to talk to it like Romeo had on our first day back, to keep him updated on the guild efforts to find him. I found myself there again today, standing in front of his grave.

"Wow it's been 77 days Natsu and I already miss you so much, even you constant invasion of this thing called personal space" I laugh, remembering how ridiculously dense he could how the concept of a personal bubble completely eluded him. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for Romeo and the others, seven years is a really long time!" I sigh, rubbing my arm. "You know today is a special day, July 7th, the fourteenth anniversary since the dragons disappeared and you joined Fairy Tail not that I knew you at the time." I think of his how his eyes light up with passion whenever he talks about Igneel and how the sadness kicks in when he thinks of his foster father's disappearance. "I just came to say we really need you back, Happy's getting worse each day that passes, he still hasn't been able to fly and he forgot to eat again during my last mission and Erza's been even more on edge lately, beating up people over the smallest things. Even Gray's having issues, stripping more than ever before, often coming to the guild half naked and no one bothers to point it out anymore. Cana's told me Wendy's been crying every night when she thinks everyone is asleep as well and even Gajeel as been affected, getting more violent and withdrawn, even Levy and Pantherlily can't get through to him. Not to mention Lisanna... it's just not Fairy Tail without you Natsu so come back soon okay?" I turn away, wiping away a stray tear that had found its way into my face. I quickly exit the graveyard, heading back 'home' to check on Happy, hoping that today the exceed had remembered to eat but doubting it. "Happy!" I call walking into the small house, searching for the little blue cat. Setting no sign of him I head into the single bedroom, seeing him still curled up in the bed he and Natsu used to share, now where I slept with him to try and keep the nightmares at bay. Happy let's out a little mewl , curling tighter into himself, a pained look on his face. I feel my heart break at the sight of the one joyful exceed. "Happy come on, wake up, it's just a dream" I say gently shaking him. His eyes fly open with a cry and he tickets up into a sitting position, little body rigid with fear.

"Lucy?" He squeaks fearfully, turning to me and jumping into my waiting arms, burying his face in my neck, sobbing.

"Shhhhhh it's okay Happy, I'm right here, it's okay" I whisper, holding the blue exceed tightly as he shook with tears.

"But Lucy it, it was about Natsu and, and..." Happy says brokenly, shaking like a leaf. I tighten my grip on him, rubbing his back soothingly with my other hand.

"It's okay Happy it was just a dream, Natsu's fine, we'll find him soon and he'll tease us for being so worried." I tell the cat, holding back my own tears. It killed me to see my little friend so upset, he was supposed to be happy like his namesake but this was tearing him apart. I hold him until his sobs finally subside into hiccups and then silence and I slowly let go, letting him draw away and wipe his eyes. "How about I get you some fish for breakfast before we head to the guild" I ask gently, getting a small, unenthusiastic nod of agreement. I pick him up and walk to the small fridge, placing him in a chair as I went, grabbing some fish from the fridge and handing it to him, making some toast for myself. We eat in silence. After finishing I put my plate in the sink, brushing crumbs from my clothes and look to Happy who still had half a fish to eat but was to busy staring at the table listlessly. "Happy are you gonna finish your breakfast?" I ask softly, already knowing the answer. He shakes his head as expected.

"Not hungry" was the low response I receive. I sigh, dimly remembering a Happy who would eat fish until he was sick, a thing of the past now. I knew better then to argue, all it would do is upset the little exceed farther.

"Okay Happy" I reply, taking his half eaten fish and putting it back in the fridge for later. "Come on it's time to go to the guild, it's our turn to search today" I tell him, seeing a short glimmer of his old self at the mention of searching for his our lost friend for a moment before it disappears again in the despair. Happy nods.

"Okay Lucy" he says getting up from the chair and joining me by the door, his tail dragging on the floor behind him. I say nothing about it, the forlorn posture now his usual, and together we walk to the guild without a word. We soon reach our destination, the guild still far from its former glory even after our return. I push open the doors, Happy silent at my side but I greeted by a loud welcome from Wendy, a hopeful smile on her face for the first time in forever.

"Lucy, Happy you're finally here!" She says joyfully, seizing our hand and dragging us towards a large group in the center of the guild, everyone crowded around Carla.

"Lucy, Happy you won't believe it!" Levy exclaims excitedly, the bluenet the next to notice us, shuffling to the side a bit to let us join the circle as Wendy weaves through the crowd to join the white exceed who was being bombarded with question to jumbled for me to understand.

"Levy what happened?" I ask, a bit worried at what the news could be despite the hopeful air in the guild.

"Carle had a vision on where Natsu could be!" She replies excitedly, almost jumping, joy on her face. My mouth falls open in shock.

"Re-really?!" I stammer, smiling at the hopeful look on Happy's face, his tail lifting a few inches off the ground. She nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, master has given Erza the assignment of choosing who's going to the location Carle saw in her vision." Levy says and I realize that was who we were crowded around her as well, her Scarlet hair easy to see next to Carla's white fur.

"Okay everyone step back" Erza shouts "I've made my decision!" Everyone takes a collective step back, not wanting to be on the red head's bad side especially with her shorted temper as of late. She let's out a breath as she gains some room. "Gray, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Pantherlily, Carla and myself are going" she declares. I can see the disappointment on the faces of those we weren't chosen to come but I can't contain my own excitement at the thought of finding Natsu, the first real hint he was still alive.

"Shouldn't you take a bigger team in case you run into trouble?" Someone asks, I can't tell who, but Erza shakes her head.

"No the team is more than big enough, anyone else will make sneaking impossible if someone did indeed steal Natsu from the island. Gray, Lucy, Pantherlily, and I should be more then enough to face anything that comes our way. Wendy is coming to take care of any injuries and in case Natsu needs heading when we find him and Lisanna to get him away using her Take-over magic if a battle breaks out and he still needs to be healed while Carla gets Wendy out of there since Happy still can't fly. And we also need Carla to guide us to the location. " Erza replies seriously. "Besides we can't have the entire guild disappearing, we don't know how long this might take or if we'll even be successful with our mission..." At these words I can feel the spirits of the room drop instantly, Happy's tail hitting the ground. No one wanted to even consider it may be a false lead or that we could be too late.

"Hey it's flame breath we're talking about, he'll be fine! He's too stubborn to be anything else!"" Gray says trying to lighten the spirits, likely as sick as me about the heavy air that hung around the guild hall lately, missing the old boisterous guild that had all but disappeared. People nod numbly and those not selected move away, their moods still lowered from Erza's statement of cold, harsh reality.

"Good luck Lucy... bring him back safe to us okay?" Levy says, giving my arm a small squeeze. I nod and she moves off as I walk towards Erza, the other mages selected doing the same. I see Carla move towards Happy and I, she had gotten closer to Happy since we got back, the blue exceed no longer fawning over her in his depression.

"When do we set out Erza?" I question as everyone gathered quietly, wanting to set out as soon as possible.

"As soon as everyone is ready, we must pack light because from what Carla told me about her visions it sound like we are searching in the Misuto Mountains and it will be very difficult to hike up those mountains as it is without extra luggage due to a lack of paths." Erza replies. We all nod and go to gather supplies for the trip, quickly stuffing our packs and returning to the guild.

"Ready?" Gray asks, his shirt missing, a bag strap slung over his shoulder. We all voice or confirmation but I see Carla, hesitate slightly before she agrees, I write it off as the nervousness we were all feeling.

"Wait! I want to come too!" A voice shouts, rushing towards us. I turn to see Romeo had returned from his job with Bisca and Alzack, the other two still talking with Max who had no doubt filled them in on the situation.

"Romeo you just returned and need rest. Plus our team is already complete." Erza replies to the tired looking teen, his last job leaving him with some scrapes and bruises.

"I want to come and find Natsu! I didn't go last time and this time I want to help!" Romeo replies desperately. Erza shakes her head but I can see the apology in her eyes, she just didn't want Romeo hurt, his excitement and determination reminding us all of a younger Natsu.

"You will stay, our team is full" she orders severely before turning away and leading us out of the guild leaving an angry and upset Romeo behind.

"Don't worry we'll bring him back just like we promised" I call to him as we left to try and lighten his spirits, just praying that I wasn't lying, that would would succeed. He doesn't answer, clenching his fists and looking away.

"Hurry up Lucy or you'll get left behind!" Lisanna calls and I turn running to catch up as we headed to the train station, it was finally time to bring our fiery dragonslayer home.

**Unknown POV**

"Stop please, I don't know!" The huddled form says, his hands buried in dirty salmon colored locks, dirt and blood mixing in with the injured boy's hair and covering his bruised body. Claws flash from the shadows attached to a thick, black foreleg, catching the boy in the side and sending him flying. He hits the cave floor with a pained grunt, his already battered body burning from the continued abuse.

"Lies! Tell me where he is hiding Son of Igneel! Once you do the torture will stop" a dark voice says from the shadows, sounding more like a growl than a regular voice, malice and pure evil dripping from the tone. The teen slowly lifts himself up, arm shaking from exertion, his onyx eyes burning with anger and pain.

"I told you I don't know and even if I did I would never betray Igneel like that!" The boy responds shaking with anger and fatigue but voice strong with determination.

"Foolish boy!" The dark voice growls again stepping forward, revealing its identity to be that of Acnologia, the famous black dragon. "You are only delaying the inevitable, even if you never tell me his location he will bow before me with your worthless life in my claws" the dragon snarls, lashing out with his tail to knock Natsu's arm from under him, his face hitting the ground once more.

"You're wrong, Igneel will never bow to you!" Natsu shouts desperately. Acnologia loses his small amount patience and lashes out at the fallen dragonslayer. Natsu manages to roll out of the way, forcing himself slowly to his feet, pain and determination on his face.

"This again?" The black dragon questions, withdrawing his clawed foreleg, tail wiping back and forth behind his immense mass. "Haven't you learned yet you have no chance against a greater being such as myself as well as no way of escape?" Nasi doesn't answer, fire surrounding each of his fists and flickering in his enraged eyes.

"I'm a dragonslayer, I can and will defeat you!" Natsu shouts, charging to the black beast. Acnologia didn't bother to move, Natsu no threat especially with his depleted energy, months of captivity with little to no water and food and constant interrogations from the black hearted dragon had worn him down to a shell of his former self. Anyone else would be dead or unable to move much less fight. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu shouts using his signature move but has little effect on his captor, not leaving a single mark on his black and blue scales. Natsu lands back on the ground, hardly standing, only for Acnologia's forefoot to be placed on his chest, knocking him flat on his back and cutting off his air supply, blood leaking from his many half healed wounds.

"You well never defeat me, never escape my clutches until I am kind enough to put an end to your miserable, insignificant life. You would do well to remember that worthless human. You will die just as your pathetic friends did when you failed to protect them" Acnologia growls, watching as the fight faded from Natsu's eyes, replaced with defeat. Acnologia had wasted no time in convincing the Fairy Tail mage of his friends demise, going as far to show Natsu through the dragon's own memories Tenroujima's destruction. "There that's better" Acnologia mocks, flinging the fire mage into one the cave's walls where Natsu crumples into unconsciousness. "Try remembering this pain next time before you try and defy me again" The black dragon says, spreading his huge wings and exiting the cave, souring out above the mountains in search of food leaving his captive's unconscious bloody body behind with a second thought.

**Okay one quick thing to address with the whole sharing of memories thing, I did that so I could bring it in later on and I figures since Acnologia is the Black Dragon, so bloodthirsty and violent he would be able to twist the feelings of those around him to view nightmares or really anything horrifying to the person, maybe even having it his form of magic before he became a dragonslayer and a dragon. Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this extra long update and if you did, or even didn't please tell me in a **

**REVIEW **

**~Lakeshine**

**(And if you didn't like it please tell me how to improve not just that it sucks) **


End file.
